Czat Grozy
UWAGA!! WSZYSTKIE BŁĘDY TU ZAWARTE SĄ ZROBIONE SPECJALNE!!! Ostatnio w policyjnych aktach morderstw internetowych znaleziono bardzo dziwny czat 5 znajomych, którzy zginęli w nieznanych okolicznościach... Oto on: Ulasek: Siema Diabełek Diabełek54: no siemka co tam u cb? ;) Ulasek: Hehehhe spx jutro kartkówka ehhhh.... *Markus43 dołączył/a do pokoju nr.4 Ulasek: O markus wbił :) Diabełek54: Siema Markus :D!miałeś przynieść mi te płyte z god of war 4 na ps3 ;) Markus43: No siemka wiem ale śpieszyłem się ponieważ musiałem jechać do sklepu :) Ulasek: Hhehehe ehhh nudno trochę bez Tortola nie ma go już tutaj 2 miesiące :/ Diabełek54: Dokładnie...Może gdzieś wyjechał? :) Markus43: HEHHEHE jasne byłem obok jego domu i nawet w szkole się nie pojawia dzwoniłem do jego drzwi a nikt nie otwierał w nocy zawsze obok tego domu słychać dziwne dzwięki. Magdusia7 dołączył/a do pokoju nr.4 Magdusia7: No siemka hehe widzę że już tyle piszecie :) Diabełek54: No właśnie nie tylko gadaliśmy o Tortolu ponieważ dłuuuuuuugo go nie ma.. Magdusia7: Co? to wy nie wiecie że on i jego rodzina zginęli? 1 miesiąc temu był pogrzeb myślałam że wiecie... d-_-b Ulasek: Że co? Jasna cholera nie wiedziałem!! ty na prawdę czy żarty sobie robisz? :0 Markus43: Jak to zginął? To czemu w jego domu codziennie w nocy świeci się światło?... Magdusia7: Pewnie ci się przywidziało :) Markus43: Przysięgam że widziałem... Ulasek: Może ktoś się przeprowadził? Diabełek54: Duchy!!! ;) Markus43: Przestań żartować to nie jest śmieszne..... Diabełek54: no ok sorry :* *Tortol dołączył do pokoju nr.4 Diabełek54: haha wtf co żartowaliście że on umarł!! xD Magdusia7: Bo umarł o_0 chwilka zobaczę może ktoś się pod niego podszywa.... Ulasek: Tortol? siemka stary :D! Magdusia7: YYYYYY to nie żadne dziecko 0_0 ma takie samo ip co komp tortola :I Markus43: Lol? ej widze że ktoś siedzi w jego pokoju przez okno! 0_0 Magdusia7: Zobacz kto to? Violetta: Radze wam stąd uciekać............................................................... Magdusia7: Tortol myślałam że umarłeś Tortol: 5 Ulasek: Co jest czemu on odlicza? Diabełek54: A czy ja wiem? 0_0 Tortol: 4 Markus43: O nie to niemożliwe nikogo tam nie widać a komputer włączony :o dom pusty Tortol: 3 Magdusia7: hahaha umuj sie! napewno sie Boje się!!!! Ulasek: przestańcie bo on sobie pewnie jaja robi Diabełek54: ale powiedzcie do czego on odlicza? Tortol: 2 Tortol: Do waszej śmierci....... Ulasek: Zaczynam się bać 0_0 Tortol: 1 Markus43: Ej co jest nie mogę wyjść z czatu zaraz co jest!!! ktoś jest w moim domu! Ulasek: Że co? Diabełek54: O cholera boje się Magdusia7: Ja też nie mogę nic wyłączyć nawet komputera!!! Markus43: To on!! w mdlfdskf moim pokoju1?@e2e aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajhjhdd Magdusia7: Kto? *Markus43 wyszedł z pokoju nr.4 Magdusia7: Cholernie się boje!!! Diabełek54: Ej pomocy on na moim łóżku siedzi aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakl;jhuh ne! *Diabełek54 wyszedł z pokoju nr.4 Ulasek: **** boje się!!!!!!!!!! Magdusia7 zostaliśmy we 2 :o Magdusia7: Też się boje Magdusia7: aaa ktoś u mnie jest!!!! aaaaaaadgghjk *Magdusia7: Wyszedł z pokoju nr.4 Ulasek: Magda nie!!!!! Tortol: Teraz ty Ulasek: nie wejdziesz pozamykałem okna,drzwi Tortol: ale ja już jestem u ciebie spójrz w tył...... *Ulasek wyszedł z pokoju nr.4 Tortol: Wypełniło się teraz możecie być ze mną ---- Koniec rozmowy tyle znalazła policja na czacie. Podobno policjanci zwalniali się z pracy. Podobno zawsze w domu Tortola było słychać jakieś jęki, a na czacie dokładnie o godzinie 3:23 pisali ci sami znajomi, co zaginęli w niewiadomych okolicznościach. Zawsze gdy jest 6 rano wszystko o tym, co napisali znika, dlatego radzę wam abyście uważali na ten pokój... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Czaty